Deixe–me Te Mostrar
by Alissa Nayer
Summary: Depois de mais uma experiência frustrada e de levar um fora do namorado, Bella não imaginava que encontraria o que desejava onde, quando e com quem ela menos esperava.


**Disclaimer: **Todo mundo já sabe que Twilight pertence à Tia Steph. Eu só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei a história (meio maluca) a seguir.

**Sinopse: **Depois de mais uma experiência frustrada e de levar um fora do namorado, Bella não imaginava que encontraria o que desejava onde, quando e com quem ela menos esperava.

**N/A:** Olá! Gente, fiquei sabendo que hoje é dia do orgasmo e advinha só? Uma one-shot sobre isso pra vcs hoje! Aeeee! \o/ Ok, mais blá blá blás e agradecimentos na nota lá embaixo.

**Enjoy It!**

* * *

_**Deixe-me Te Mostrar**_

* * *

Sentada num banco alto de frente para o balcão de uma Starbucks qualquer, Isabella olhava a movimentada cidade de Nova York pelas janelas de vidro. Bebericava entediada um milk-shake de morango, seu preferido. A ponta do canudo já estava arruinada devido à quantidade de vezes que ela alternava entre sugar o líquido espesso e gelado e mordê-la. Na verdade, ela desejava morder, arranhar, ou socar qualquer coisa que aparecesse em sua frente, principalmente depois do que acontecera no dia anterior. _De novo_. Depois de alguns fracassos em diferentes áreas de sua vida, ela pensou finalmente conseguir algo que queria, do jeito que queria. Porém, estava terrivelmente enganada.

Sua vida sempre se resumiu a estudos e esforços devido ao frequente e fervoroso incentivo de seus pais. Ela nunca dizia a ninguém, mas sentia falta de um pouquinho mais de liberdade. Gostaria de ser e agir como as outras garotas de sua escola, que saíam nos finais de semana, iam a festas, namoravam... Mas ao invés disso, ficava calada e nunca reivindicava nada, guardando tudo para si, sentindo-se totalmente frustrada. Até que ao terminar o ensino médio, resolveu fazer faculdade de Jornalismo em Nova York, à procura de um modo de viver de verdade. Claro que sua mãe praticamente surtou quando ela contou sua decisão, mas Isabella não lhe deu ouvidos. Estava cansada de nunca fazer algo que ela própria tivesse vontade. Estava cansada de fazer o que os outros esperavam que fizesse.

Conseguiu um bom apartamento com as economias que vinha juntando desde que entrara no colegial e logo arranjou uma colega de quarto. Duas, na verdade. Alice e Rosalie foram partes fundamentais na mudança de vida de Isabella. Eram as melhores amigas que ela poderia ter encontrado. Elas sempre procuravam um jeito de animá-la quando estava um pouco para baixo, passavam noites em claro ao lado dela quando tinha um trabalho difícil da faculdade para fazer, cuidavam dela quando ficava doente. E Isabella sempre procurava um jeito de fazer o mesmo por elas.

Mas dessa vez, ela sentia que nada poderia tirá-la do poço profundo de decepção em que ela se encontrava agora. Alguns – ou melhor, muitos – poderiam até julgá-la e achar que ela estava se lamentando por uma coisa idiota. Mas para ela não era idiota. Depois do dia anterior, ela se convenceu de que não tinha mais jeito. E isso era horrível, triste, decepcionante, frustrante. Agora ela estava formada, e seu diploma de jornalista lhe rendeu um bom emprego na editora de uma revista. Ela agradecia por isso, claro, sentia-se feliz por estar realizada profissionalmente aos vinte e seis anos. Mas faltava algo. E agora ela tinha a mais plena certeza de que esse _algo_ nunca viria.

Seu olhar estava desfocado e assustou-se quando ouviu um barulho estranho vindo de perto dela. Olhou para baixo e reparou que era seu milk-shake que havia acabado e agora ela só sugava os restos junto com o ar, fazendo aquele ruído mal educado. Ignorou o atendente que disfarçadamente ria de sua cara e pediu mais um. Pouco se lixava se aquilo iria pesar depois em sua barriga ou em seu quadril. Assim que recebeu o segundo copão de milk-shake, abocanhou sem pressa o canudo novamente e sugou devagarzinho, aproveitando a bebida extremamente gelada que passava por sua língua e descia por sua garganta. Estava começando a mergulhar em sua mente vazia novamente quando se sobressaltou de leve ao sentir alguém sentar-se no banco vazio ao seu lado.

Olhou de relance para o rapaz que falava com o atendente pedindo um café. Por um momento ela não conseguiu desviar o olhar, pois ele era realmente interessante. Seu cabelo desordenado tinha uma cor indefinida, algo como bronze, sua pele era tão clara quanto a dela própria, os traços de seu rosto eram bem definidos e seus olhos eram verdes. Isabella desceu um pouco o olhar e analisou seus braços, constatando que não eram enormes como os de muitos imbecis que tomavam anabolizantes, mas sim torneados na medida certa. Desceu mais um pouco até encontrar suas mãos pousadas no balcão, e sua mente traiçoeira pôs-se a imaginar se aquelas mãos grandes e masculinas e aqueles dedos longos resolveriam seu problema. Foi desperta quando ele soltou um leve pigarro, e então percebeu que o rapaz também a fitava com o cenho franzido, tratando de desviar o olhar rapidamente. A morena pôde sentir suas bochechas esquentarem instantaneamente e, totalmente nervosa, sugou o milk-shake quase todo de uma vez. Uma péssima ideia, pois imediatamente sentiu seu rosto e seu cérebro congelando, fazendo-a soltar rapidamente o canudo e grunhir, levando sua mão até sua testa. O rapaz ao seu lado limpou a garganta discretamente antes de falar.

– Moça? Você está bem? – perguntou educadamente e Bella custou um pouco a acreditar que ele estava falando com ela.

– Sim, estou. Foi o milk-shake que congelou tudo aqui – explicou ainda massageando sua cabeça. Ele estalou a língua, tentando conter o riso.

– Bom, se me permite dizer, não precisa se apressar tanto. O copo não vai fugir de você – falou em tom de brincadeira. Mas Bella não estava para gracinhas hoje.

– Olha aqui, o milk-shake é meu e eu tomo do jeito que eu quiser – disse irritada.

Nesse momento, o atendente trouxe o café do rapaz, que o pegou e bebericou um pouco para se recompor da grosseria. Deduziu que provavelmente essa bela morena não estivesse num bom dia. Ou talvez fosse estressada por natureza mesmo. De uma forma ou de outra, resolveu se redimir.

– Me desculpe. Foi só uma brincadeira – disse e Bella revirou os olhos, voltando sua atenção ao resto de milk-shake.

Vendo que a moça havia virado a cara, ele resolveu ficar na sua, afinal, ela não tinha levado bem seu modo de brincar. Continuou tomando seu café tranquilamente, aproveitando o fato de que podia matar o tempo, uma vez que era sábado e não precisava trabalhar. Já Bella começou a sentir-se estúpida por ter sido grossa com o rapaz, afinal ele não tinha culpa de nada. Virou lentamente a cabeça na direção dele novamente e respirou fundo.

– Olha, me desculpa você. Meu humor não está dos melhores hoje e você não tem nada a ver com isso – pediu em voz baixa.

– É, eu meio que reparei isso. Está desculpada – assentiu e sorriu. – A propósito, sou Edward. Edward Cullen – disse estendendo a mão, mas Bella estava concentrada demais em seu belo sorriso torto para se tocar de que ele ainda falava com ela. – Moça?

– Hum?

– Você tem nome? – perguntou brincando mais uma vez, e Bella piscou antes de levar sua mão à dele.

– Ah... Sou... Bella – respondeu com dificuldade.

– Eu sei que sim, mas eu quero saber o seu nome – ele insistiu.

– Mas esse é o meu nome. Na verdade é Isabella, mas todo mundo me chama de Bella, então... Quer dizer, não todo mundo porque eu não conheço todo mundo, mas todo mundo que me conhece, sabe, família e amigos e... – Edward teve que interrompê-la, pois temia que ela morresse sem fôlego devido à força e velocidade com que falava.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, já entendi. Muito prazer, Bella – disse educadamente.

Bella desejou mais do que nunca que a terra se abrisse e a engolisse naquele momento para não ter que encará-lo. Agora ele devia pensar que ela era uma louca. Primeiro tomando um milk-shake como se não houvesse amanhã e agora disparando a falar coisas sem sentido. Que ótima primeira impressão. _Parabéns, Bella_, ela pensou.

– Então, Bella, posso perguntar por que está num dia tão ruim? – questionou bebericando mais um pouco de seu café, levando a atenção de Bella à sua mão mais uma vez. E mais uma vez ela começou a fantasiar com aquelas mãos em sua cintura, sua nuca, suas pernas, sua bunda, seus seios, sua... _Argh, foco, Isabella!_

– Você não entenderia – respondeu simplesmente, empurrando para frente o copo de milk-shake vazio.

– Como pode ter certeza disso? – inquiriu novamente, virando-se de lado para olhá-la melhor. Ela deu de ombros, desviando seu olhar do dele. – Você deveria experimentar me dizer para saber se realmente entendo ou não – ele sugeriu.

– Por que eu te contaria meus problemas? Eu nem conheço você! – apontou.

– Claro que conhece. Eu te disse meu nome e estou conversando com você, não é? – ele retrucou. Bella estava quase perdendo o resquício de paciência que ainda tinha. Era lindo, mas tão impertinente.

– Saber seu nome não é garantia de saber quem você é – foi sua vez de replicar.

– Bom, se o problema é esse... Nasci no dia 20 de junho de 1985, sou daqui de NY mesmo, meus pais se chamam Esme e Carlisle, tenho um irmão mais velho que se chama Jasper, sou formado em Direito e trabalho na empresa do meu pai, minha cor favorita é vermelho, odeio calor, adoro o Natal, gosto de dormir pelado, minha sobremesa preferida é a torta de limão que a minha avó faz...

– Ow, ow, ow! Eu não pedi que me relatasse sua vida – Bella o interrompeu, mas não pôde deixar de notar que eles tinham algumas coisas em comum. Como o calor e o Natal.

– Você disse que não conta seus problemas para estranhos, então estava tentando não ser um estranho pra você – explicou. Bella semicerrou os olhos antes de falar novamente.

– Está tão curioso assim? – indagou um pouco incrédula. Ele soltou uma risadinha.

– Sim. Quero entender por que uma moça tão linda como você pode ter um problema tão grave – disse ele e mais uma vez ela ruborizou.

– Não é a aparência de uma pessoa que define a gravidade de seus problemas – replicou ela sem olhá-lo.

– É, você tem razão. Na verdade, eu disse isso só pelo elogio mesmo, que por sinal você entendeu de outra maneira. Geralmente as pessoas agradecem quando são elogiadas. E às vezes ainda dizem o famoso "você também" – ele falou. Bella agora sentia vontade de rir. Apesar de achá-lo um pouco intrometido, ninguém nunca chegou a preocupar-se com ela assim, a não ser suas amigas.

– Eu não sei lidar muito bem com elogios... Mas obrigada.

– E...? – ele instigou e ela rolou os olhos.

– Você também – rendeu-se.

– Ah, agora sim. Obrigado – agradeceu sorrindo e Bella não conseguiu conter seu sorriso também. – Então, já que estamos nos entendendo, você agora quer me contar o que te incomoda? – perguntou mais uma vez.

Bella pensou em mandá-lo à merda e parar de insistir nisso, mas era uma boa oportunidade, pois realmente precisava conversar com alguém. Contudo, sentia-se envergonhada. Nem para Alice ou Rosalie ela havia contado. Não tinha certeza se queria contar aquilo a alguém que acabara de conhecer.

– Ahm... É que... É tão constrangedor! – lamuriou, apoiando seus cotovelos no balcão e cobrindo seu rosto com suas mãos.

– Vamos fazer assim: tem uma mesa ali mais afastada – apontou para o local atrás de Bella –, a gente poderia sentar lá e conversar melhor. O que acha? – Edward sugeriu, lançando um olhar matador na direção da morena, fazendo-a perder o foco mais uma vez.

– Ahm... Claro – respondeu meio sem pensar.

Eles levantaram de seus bancos e seguiram até à mesa colorida, que ficava perto de uma das janelas. Sentaram-se no pequeno sofá um ao lado do outro. Edward apoiou seu cotovelo esquerdo sobre a mesa, descansando seu rosto em sua mão e olhando para Bella, que não conteve a risada ao ver sua cara debochada.

– Pode falar – disse ele, incentivando-a.

Bella sentiu seu estômago pular ao pensar que havia mesmo topado dizer a ele por que estava daquele jeito. Olhou para a porta de saída e tentou calcular quanto tempo ela teria de vantagem para sair correndo e impedir que ele a alcançasse. Porém, sabia que ao tentar fazer isso havia 99,9% de chance de ela escorregar em alguma coisa ou tropeçar nos próprios pés e fracassar em seu plano de fuga. Respirou fundo e virou-se para Edward.

– Você tem que me prometer que nunca na sua vida vai contar isso a ninguém – disse ela num tom que era para ser ameaçador, mas acabou saindo assustado.

– Por que eu contaria a alguém? – questionou confuso.

– Argh, Edward, apenas prometa!

– Tudo bem, eu prometo – concordou.

– Promete mesmo?

– Prometo.

– Pela sua vida?

– Prometo.

– Pela vida da sua mãe?

– Prometo.

– Por tudo o que você mais ama e valoriza?

– Prometo.

– Por...

– Prometo, prometo, prometo! – ele exclamou um pouco alto demais.

– Tudo bem, entendi... – Bella disse, levantando as mãos como se estivesse sendo rendida por um assaltante.

– Bella... – começou Edward, com a expressão séria –, pode confiar em mim. Eu no seu lugar gostaria que fizessem o mesmo comigo, então não se preocupe. Não vou contar a ninguém. Até porque não faria sentido. Nem ao menos temos conhecidos em comum, pelo que eu saiba – tentou tranquilizá-la. Seus profundos olhos verdes a fitavam intensamente, a fim de passar-lhe a segurança que ela precisava. Edward também não saberia dizer exatamente por que estava tão interessado em ouvi-la ou tentar ajudá-la. Bella suspirou mais uma vez.

– Bom, er... Ai, você vai rir de mim – lamentou sorrindo sem graça, olhando para suas mãos que posavam em suas pernas. – Eu... Tinha um namorado – começou.

– Tinha? Não tem mais?

– Não. Terminei ontem. Quer dizer, foi ele quem terminou comigo – disse, inclinando um pouco sua cabeça para o lado. – Enfim, não importa. O que importa e o que está me incomodando é o motivo pelo qual nunca consigo levar um relacionamento adiante – confessou, sentindo um nó na garganta.

– Você está falando de sexo? – Edward quis saber.

– Sim – respondeu Bella, ainda sem olhar para ele.

– Você é virgem? – ele perguntou diretamente. Bella não cabia em si de tanta vergonha.

– Bom... Não.

– Então o que quer dizer com "não conseguir levar um relacionamento adiante"? – ele insistiu. Bella finalmente levantou seu olhar e encontrou Edward a observando com atenção, esperando por uma resposta.

– É que eu... Nunca consigo... _Chegar lá_, entendeu? – indagoubaixinho e Edward arregalou os olhos.

– VOCÊ NUNCA TEVE UM ORGAS...? – Bella tapou sua boca com a mão antes que ele completasse a pergunta, já que seu tom de voz aumentou devido à surpresa, chamando atenção de uma senhora que estava na mesa mais próxima.

– Cala a boca, porra! – ela exclamou, apertando sua pequena mão no rosto do rapaz.

– _Mi dishhhculpi_ – ele disse contra a mão dela. Logo a morena puxou sua mão de volta e Edward pôde falar, mas se conteve dessa vez. – Então, é isso? – perguntou com cautela. Bella apenas assentiu. – Mas você não sabe o porquê?

– Se eu soubesse já teria resolvido, né, Edward! – respondeu um pouco impaciente. Edward estava começando a achar aquela conversa bastante interessante. Resolveu então aprofundar o assunto para ver a reação de Bella.

– Você não fica excitada quando vai transar? – perguntou na lata e Bella teve uma crise ridícula de tosse.

– Mas que droga de pergunta é essa? – questionou incrédula, tentando se recuperar do engasgo. Edward deu umas batidinhas de leve nas costas dela, reprimindo a vontade de rir.

– Só estou tentando ajudar, ué! – ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

– Pensei que havia dito que era advogado, não sexólogo – apontou ela, com raiva.

– Não sou sexólogo, mas posso te garantir que entendo muito bem do assunto – retrucou convencido, fazendo Bella revirar os olhos. – Vamos, responda. É só dizer sim ou não – incentivou.

– Não é só dizer sim ou não... Porque não é nem sim nem não – disse a morena, confundindo-o.

– Não entendi – confessou ele. Ela esfregou o rosto, impaciente.

– É que... Eu fico, mas... Mas parece que não é o suficiente... Argh, ainda não acredito que estou te contando isso! – Colocou as mãos no rosto cobrindo-o novamente.

– Não é o suficiente como? – Edward insistiu. Estava ficando realmente intrigado com aquela situação relatada por ela.

– Sei lá... Só sei que não é. Sabe, esse cara com quem terminei ontem foi meu relacionamento que mais durou – comentou Bella.

– Quanto tempo?

– Cinco meses.

– Quantos namorados você teve antes dele? – Edward quis saber. Bella apertou os lábios antes de responder.

– Bom, eu fiquei com alguns caras na faculdade, mas não cheguei a transar com eles. Exceto um, que foi com quem perdi minha virgindade. Eu pensei que com o tempo, com alguma prática eu fosse conseguir, já que na primeira vez só o que senti foi dor e desconforto. – Suspirou. – Mas não foi assim. E quando comecei a namorar o cara que me chutou ontem, pensei que seria diferente. Mas acabou sendo como sempre: ele gozava às minhas custas e eu sempre acabava frustrada – confessou num jato. Edward pensou um pouco antes de se manifestar.

– Bom, talvez o problema não seja com você – disse como se tivesse toda a razão.

– Como assim o problema não é comigo, Edward? Sou eu quem não sente prazer. Pareço mais um robô. É como se meu corpo fosse... Sei lá, dormente. É como se ele não reagisse a certos estímulos. – Estava ficando cada vez mais fácil para a morena se abrir com Edward.

– Vamos ver, então. – E, sem aviso, o rapaz apalpou em cheio o seio direito de Bella, que saltou com a surpresa e bateu em sua mão.

– Ficou louco, seu imbecil? – perguntou incrédula, ignorando a onda de calor que transpassou o local onde Edward tocara.

– E então? Sentiu alguma coisa? – indagou ele, ignorando sua indignação.

– Senti sim. Senti vontade de te socar! – ela respondeu irritada.

– Ah, qual é Bella, estou tentando te ajudar e você quer partir para a violência? Fiquei magoado. – Ele fez um bico.

– Pegar nos meus peitos sem minha permissão é me ajudar?

– Tudo bem, me desculpe. Vou me lembrar de te pedir permissão da próxima vez – disse ele brincando novamente.

– E eu estava começando a achar que você era legal – confessou Bella um pouco decepcionada. – Mas você não perde a oportunidade de se mostrar um babaca que não leva nada a sério – completou e cruzou os braços, irritada.

Agora seu vergonhoso problema estava no conhecimento de um quase desconhecido que só sabia brincar o tempo todo. Edward se sentiu mal em ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de Bella. Ele realmente queria ser seu amigo e lhe ajudar. Mas para ele era quase inevitável fazer uma brincadeira com ela, pois ver seu rosto corado de vergonha era incrivelmente adorável.

– Tá legal, me desculpe de novo. Vou tentar não brincar tanto – pediu, mas Bella continuava com um bico. – Posso te fazer outra pergunta? – questionou cauteloso e Bella deu de ombros. – Você nunca tentou... Sozinha? – perguntou tentando soar sério.

– Sim. E deu no mesmo – respondeu e olhou para Edward, que tinha as sobrancelhas juntas num sinal de confusão. – Parece que quando estou chegando perto, alguma coisa me atrapalha e não consigo ir até o fim – explicou com uma expressão triste. Edward assentiu.

– Continuo achando que o problema não é com você. Pelo menos não o problema todo – comentou sincero.

– Seja mais claro – pediu ela, agora realmente interessada no que ele tinha a dizer.

– Bom... Seus antigos parceiros te preparavam antes do ato? – Edward questionou com ar de sabedoria.

– O que exatamente você quer dizer com preparar? – ela perguntou de volta e o rapaz a olhou meio incrédulo.

– Ah, Bella, você sabe. Toques mais íntimos, como um aperto na bunda, ou uma carícia nos seios, mordidinhas, chupões, lambidas, ou mesmo um beijo mais ousado – exemplificou. Bella ficou constrangida com os termos que ele usava com tanta naturalidade, mas se pôs a pensar antes de responder.

– Bom...

– Ih, já vi tudo! – ele a interrompeu.

– Viu o quê? Eu nem respondi! – vociferou a morena.

– Mas toda essa hesitação e esse "bom"...

– Para sua informação, senhor sei-tudo-sobre-sexo, eles faziam sim – disse Bella em tom superior. Mas Edward pôde sentir um resquício de mentira em sua sentença.

– Você não está sendo honesta – ele acusou.

– Claro que estou – replicou a morena, desviando do olhar de Edward.

– Então fale olhando para mim – ele pediu, colocando seus dedos no queixo de Bella e erguendo seu rosto. O olhar profundo do rapaz a tirava dos eixos e ele o fazia de propósito, como se já soubesse exatamente como convencê-la em apenas poucos minutos de contato. A morena suspirou em rendição.

– Tudo bem. Não era _sempre_ – confessou.

– Mas eles ao menos te beijavam decentemente? – Edward continuou insistindo.

– Por que você cismou com isso agora? – Bella quis saber.

– Bom, porque um bom beijo sempre deixa uma pessoa excitada, pelo que eu saiba. Eu, por exemplo, já sinto meu pau começar a endurecer com um beijo bem dado – disse soando natural, mas dizia aquilo na verdade para provocar a morena. Ele não resistia.

– Meu Deus, Edward! – Bella exclamou.

– O que foi? Você não? – perguntou ele, indiferente.

– Claro que não, eu não tenho um pau! – ela disse repetindo o termo que ele usou para referir-se a seu órgão sexual.

– Disso eu sei. O que eu quero saber é o que você sente com um beijo _daqueles_ – explicou, dando ênfase no "daqueles".

– Ah, eu... Sei lá – respondeu evasiva, ficando cada vez mais convencida que era uma mulher frustrada e frígida totalmente incapaz de sentir prazer.

– Quer testar? – Edward perguntou de repente. Uma ideia havia acabado de passar por sua mente.

– Testar o quê? – Bella mandou de volta.

– O beijo – o rapaz respondeu dando de ombros.

– Como assim?

– Oras, assim! – dizendo isso, Edward pôs sua mão na nuca de Bella e a puxou, colando seus lábios nos dela, sem ao menos dar chance de ela perceber.

No entanto, ele não esperava pelo que veio a seguir. Seus lábios se encostaram apenas uma vez e se separaram com um estalo baixo, mas foi o suficiente para que o rapaz sentisse algo diferente. Não sabia ao certo explicar, parecia que cada nervo de seu corpo estava tomando leves choques, percorrendo um caminho até o meio de suas pernas. Os lábios de Bella eram macios e tinham um sabor peculiar, o qual ele também não conseguia descrever. Animado com a sensação, Edward não perdeu tempo e buscou a boca da morena novamente, dessa vez entreabrindo a sua e sugando seu lábio superior, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com o dele inferior. Ele sentiu a língua de Bella pedir passagem e ele prontamente cedeu. Logo suas bocas se devoravam e suas línguas se acariciavam ferozmente.

Bella esqueceu qualquer pensamento coerente ou qualquer força para protestar, subindo suas mãos pelos braços de Edward e enlaçando seu pescoço, trazendo-o para mais perto dela. Naquele momento, ela percebeu que ele tinha razão. Um bom beijo causa excitação. E aquele com certeza estava causando aquilo nela. Era um calor diferente, mais intenso do que os que ela já havia experimentado. E intensificou-se mais ainda quando Edward puxou lentamente seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes, em seguida sugando-o com um pouco mais de força, enviando estímulos que percorriam seu estômago, seu baixo ventre e esquentando o ponto entre suas pernas.

Porém, eles precisaram quebrar o beijo quando o ar ficou escasso. Separaram-se com alguns selinhos e encostaram as testas, respirando meio pesadamente. Edward deu um sorriso safado.

– Eu não sei você, mas _eu_ fiquei excitado... Nossa... – ele confessou, esperando que Bella o socasse.

Mas ela não o fez. Sorriu junto com ele e o beijou novamente, buscando por mais daquela sensação nova que a atingira segundos atrás. E ela logo apareceu. Edward apertou sua cintura, trazendo a morena para mais perto de seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que aprofundava o beijo. Sua mão travessa e impaciente percorreu a curva da cintura de Bella, passando por seu quadril e parando em sua coxa, fazendo movimentos de cima para baixo, apertando de vez em quando e voltando à base de suas costas. Bella, por sua vez, continuava a acariciar a nuca de Edward, ora enroscando seus dedos nos cabelos acobreados e macios, ora arranhando de leve seu couro cabeludo em resposta a uma sugada de lábios mais forte.

Os dois estavam tão absortos naquela descoberta que nem ao menos se lembraram de que estavam num local público e que provavelmente haviam pessoas observando constrangidas aquele _amasso_. Felizmente – ou infelizmente – Bella pôde ouvir um pigarro discreto e baixo a poucos metros de distância, e muito a contra gosto, separou seus lábios dos de Edward, que logo os juntou novamente, pouco se importando com o mundo ao seu redor.

– Edward... Edward, espera... – Bella dizia contra seus lábios, tentando afastar o rosto do rapaz do seu.

– O que foi? – o rapaz perguntou, migrando sua boca para a mandíbula de Bella, dificultando mais ainda sua tentativa de falar.

– Tem... Tem gente olhando – disse finalmente. Edward encostou sua testa no ombro esquerdo da morena, murmurando algum palavrão. Bella pôde sentir suas bochechas quentes, tanto pelos maravilhosos beijos de segundos atrás quanto pelo constrangimento.

Mas Edward não perdeu tempo e levantou-se do pequeno sofá, puxando Bella abruptamente pela mão. Passou rapidamente pelo balcão, entregando uma nota de vinte dólares ao atendente pelo café e pelo milk-shake – que ficou extremamente satisfeito porque ele não quis o troco – e saiu pela porta da Starbucks, arrastando Bella a passos apressados.

– Onde estamos indo? – a morena quis saber. Edward soltou uma leve risada antes de responder.

– Vamos para o meu apartamento – respondeu naturalmente, ainda caminhando rapidamente. Porém, Bella não queria parecer uma desesperada por sexo. Embora ela estivesse.

– Você não deveria perguntar primeiro se eu quero ir? – questionou ela, tentando diminuir a velocidade dos passos. Edward se virou para ela com um sorriso torto extremamente sexy e falou na voz mais sensual possível.

– Eu _sei_ que você quer. Você quer isso tanto quanto eu – dizendo isso ele voltou a caminhar apressadamente. Bella não teve outra reação a não ser sorrir e acompanhá-lo, sentindo seu estômago apertar com a expectativa. _Foda-se_, pensou ela.

Caminharam mais alguns metros até chegarem a um prédio de mais ou menos vinte andares, seguindo rápido para o interior dele e pegando um elevador, onde Edward apertou o botão do décimo oitavo andar. Bella não teve nem tempo de se sentir nervosa, já que o rapaz a puxou pela cintura e beijou-a com vontade novamente, dessa vez imprensando-a contra a parede com seu corpo quente e másculo, explorando com suas mãos impacientes o corpo da morena, que gemeu em sua boca com o forte contato. O elevador anunciou que haviam finalmente chegado a seu destino e sem um pingo de vontade, Edward se separou de Bella, pegando sua mão e levando-os até seu apartamento. Mexeu em seus bolsos até encontrar suas chaves e abriu a porta, dando espaço para que Bella entrasse primeiro.

A morena passou devagar pela entrada, andando a passos lentos até ficar no meio da sala de estar de Edward. Ela pôde notar que seu apartamento era bonito e bem arrumado para um homem que supostamente vivia ali sozinho. Parecia confortável e o espaço era amplo. Os móveis pareciam caros, mas a arrumação era modesta. Sorriu involuntariamente, imaginando que a personalidade do rapaz não passava daquela descontraída, divertida e brincalhona que ela havia conhecido há poucas horas atrás. Isso se refletia até mesmo no lugar onde morava.

Bella então ouviu um clique suave logo atrás dela. Provavelmente era Edward trancando a porta. Ouviu passos aproximando-se de suas costas e não demorou a sentir as mãos grandes e quentes do rapaz em sua cintura, fazendo leves movimentos de cima para baixo, numa carícia aparentemente inocente.

Edward afastou o cabelo castanho de Bella, deixando seu ombro direito exposto, e começou a depositar beijos ali, ora suaves, ora molhados, percorrendo o caminho da extremidade do ombro até sua orelha, onde mordiscava o lóbulo e em seguida fazia o caminho inverso, fazendo a morena morder os lábios para reprimir os gemidos. Aquilo era muito bom. Ela sentia seu corpo amolecer cada vez mais a cada beijo que Edward salpicava em sua pele. Porém, ainda sentia-se um pouco insegura. Embora sua vontade fosse esquecer de todo o resto e concentrar-se apenas naquele momento, algo gritava em sua mente e ela não conseguia ignorar.

– Edward... – ela sussurrou.

– Hmm... – ele murmurou contra a pele dela, causando vibrações sutis no local.

– Edward, você não tem que fazer isso se não quiser – dizia ela baixinho. – Não precisa fazer nada por mim só porque sentiu pena ou porque acha que estou desesperada... Não é que eu não queira, na verdade eu quero, muito, mas... Sabe, você não...

– Shh... – Edward interrompeu seu discurso nervoso. – Pare de dizer essas coisas. É claro que eu quero. Sinta o quanto eu quero – dizendo isso ele impulsionou os quadris de Bella para trás com suas mãos, fazendo com que a bunda da morena roçasse contra seu membro excitado. Aquilo só fez com que a excitação de Bella crescesse ainda mais.

Ela aproveitou que Edward ainda beijava seu ombro e pescoço e ergueu seu braço direito, levando sua mão aos cabelos do rapaz, imiscuindo seus dedos pelos fios macios aproveitando as sensações que ele causava nela. Edward viu então o sinal que precisava para seguir adiante. Logo ele infiltrou suas mãos pela barra da blusa azul-marinho de Bella, encontrando sua pele suave e quente, passeando com seus dedos por ali enquanto sua boca trabalhava em seu pescoço e orelha. A morena apertou seus dedos nos fios rebeldes de Edward e deixou escapar um gemido finalmente.

– Isso... Apenas relaxe – sussurrou o rapaz para ela, que abruptamente se virou de frente para ele e puxou-o para mais um beijo fervoroso.

Edward correspondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo, enlaçando a cintura de Bella com força enquanto devorava sua boca com vontade. Seu membro já latejava dentro das calças, causando certo desconforto, tamanha era sua excitação, porém, repetia mentalmente que não seria agora. Primeiro, ele mostraria à Bella que era possível sim ela ter um orgasmo. E já tinha certas ideias de como faria isso. Sem mais perder tempo, o rapaz levou suas mãos às coxas da morena e a ergueu de modo que ela enlaçasse as pernas em torno de seu quadril e levou-os para seu quarto, tropeçando de vez em quando pelo curto caminho devido à voracidade com que se agarravam.

Ele fechou a porta com o pé e apressou-se em chegar à cama, colocando Bella sobre a mesma lentamente, acabando por ficar sobre seu corpo. A morena involuntariamente separou suas coxas e Edward se acomodou ali, esfregando sua ereção contra o sexo de Bella, não conseguindo conter os gemidos que irrompiam por seus lábios com a maravilhosa sensação que aquela fricção causava, mesmo através do tecido das calças jeans. Ele levou suas mãos à barra da blusa da morena mais uma vez e puxou-a para cima, dessa vez deixando-a de sutiã. Logo ele distribuía beijos molhados por seu pescoço e clavícula, deixando algumas marcas avermelhadas por ali, tamanha era a força de sua boca contra a pele alva e cremosa.

Bella também fez com que Edward retirasse sua camisa, ficando maravilhada com o peitoral definido e delicioso diante de si. O rapaz voltou a atacar a boca da morena, tentando retirar seus tênis e meias com os próprios pés e induzindo Bella a fazer o mesmo com suas sapatilhas. Ela já estava com sua visão um pouco turva devido à excitação que a acometia, fazendo seu sexo pulsar a cada investida de Edward contra seu quadril. Ela os virou na cama, ficando agora por cima dele e atacando seu pescoço. O rapaz soltou uma risada safada enquanto apreciava a boca quente e habilidosa da morena sobre ele e aproveitou para levar suas mãos até o fecho do sutiã preto de renda que ela usava, atrapalhando-se um pouco até conseguir livrar-se da peça. Ele jogou a peça íntima em um canto qualquer e os dois gemeram com o contato de suas peles nuas.

O rapaz os virou na cama novamente, colocando seu corpo sobre o de Bella, podendo assim admirar os seios da moça. Eram firmes, bem arredondados e os mamilos rosados estavam túrgidos. Ele não hesitou em levar uma de suas mãos até os montes macios e assistir Bella morder os lábios e gemer baixinho apreciando o contato. Seus gemidos aumentaram quando ela sentiu a mão de Edward ser substituída por sua boca, que lambia, chupava e mordia de leve seus mamilos sensíveis.

Enquanto o rapaz ocupava sua boca com os seios de Bella, suas mãos trataram logo de descer até o botão da calça jeans da morena, abrindo-o rapidamente, deslizando o zíper para baixo. Ele se moveu de modo que pudesse tirar a calça com mais facilidade e Bella o ajudou, livrando-se rapidamente da peça, enquanto Edward abria sua própria calça e a deslizava por suas pernas. Agora as únicas peças de roupa em seus corpos eram a calcinha em Bella e a boxer em Edward. Logo os dois voltaram à posição inicial, friccionando seus sexos através do tecido fino das peças íntimas e beijando-se com muita vontade.

Suas respirações eram descompassadas, arfantes, as batidas de seus corações eram frenéticas e as sensações que atingiam a ambos eram extremamente intensas. Aquilo era novo tanto para Bella quanto para Edward, que mesmo já tendo mais experiência com sexo e orgasmos, nunca se sentiu tão excitado como naquele momento. Ele desceu seus beijos, trilhando um caminho de fogo pela clavícula de Bella, passando pelo vale entre seus seios, seguindo para sua barriga plana e chegando à linha de seu quadril, onde se demorou mais, passando sua língua por ali e dando leves mordidinhas. Seus dedos prenderam-se nas laterais da calcinha da morena, puxando-a para baixo delicadamente, enquanto seus lábios e língua faziam o mesmo caminho que a peça íntima. Quando finalmente passou a pequena peça pelos pés de Bella, Edward passou a distribuir mais e mais beijos pelo interior de sua coxa, aproximando-se cada vez mais de seu sexo molhado.

Bella fechava suas mãos em punhos contra os lençóis com tanta força que chegava a sentir suas articulações doerem. Edward estava fazendo com ela algo nunca sentido antes. Suas mãos e sua boca eram extremamente habilidosas, fazendo-a delirar. Ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça e assistiu o rosto de Edward se aproximando de seu sexo e imediatamente tencionou, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas agora de vergonha.

– Edward... O que você... Está fazendo? – tentou perguntar em meio a sua respiração ofegante e Edward a olhou, permitindo-a notar que seus olhos estavam mais escuros. Isso a fez se sentir bem de algum modo. O jeito que ele a encarava a fazia sentir-se desejada de verdade, o que era bom. Assim ela podia constatar que não era um robô completo.

– Eu vou te fazer gozar – disse numa voz que pingava sexo, abaixando a cabeça novamente em direção ao meio das pernas de Bella. Mas ela segurou seus cabelos, impedindo-o de continuar.

– Mas... Você não precisa colocar a boca _aí_ – argumentou, fazendo Edward rir.

– E por que não? – ele quis saber, apertando as coxas da morena, dificultando sua tarefa de falar alguma coisa.

– Ah, porque... Pode não ser... Agradável? – disse soando como uma pergunta. Na verdade, ela nunca havia recebido sexo oral. Primeiro porque seus outros parceiros não se deram ao trabalho de ao menos oferecer, fazendo-a pensar que homens realmente não gostavam de fazer aquilo, e segundo... Não, era só por isso mesmo.

– Vou te mostrar o quanto é agradável tanto pra você quanto pra mim – replicou Edward roucamente, lambendo os lábios antes de abaixar a cabeça novamente e passar a língua pela extensão do sexo de Bella, fazendo-a quase gritar.

As mãos da morena nos cabelos do rapaz perderam as forças no instante em que Edward começou a alternar as lambidas com sugadas em seu clitóris, sorvendo sua excitação, e tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era gemer. A língua dele movia-se com maestria entre seus _lábios_, como se soubesse exatamente onde tocar e como tocar. Bella começou a sentir algo contorcer em seu baixo ventre, como se houvesse uma espiral naquela região, que ficava mais intenso a cada sugada de Edward em seu ponto sensível. Essa tal espiral pareceu girar mais rápido e mais forte quando ela sentiu os dedos do rapaz agora trabalharem junto com sua boca, invadindo-a e mexendo-se dentro dela, fazendo com que ela impulsionasse os quadris involuntariamente para cima.

– Oh... Edward... Uhn... – ela gemia sem poder se conter. Edward notou que ela estava perto e decidiu aumentar a velocidade de seus dedos e sugou seu clitóris com mais força, para que ela fosse até o fim.

– Isso, Bella... Goza pra mim... Vem – ele murmurou.

A visão da morena estava nublada e a espiral em seu baixo ventre ameaçava explodir. Até que, enfim, explodiu. Foi exatamente assim que ela se sentiu. _Explodindo_. Era algo completamente novo, seu corpo tremia, seus músculos retesavam, ao mesmo tempo em que gritava de prazer. Edward assistiu Bella ter seu primeiro orgasmo, e foi aos poucos cessando as lambidas e retirou seus dedos de dentro da morena. Logo Bella sentiu seu corpo ficar mole, relaxado. Ela tentava recuperar a respiração quando Edward voltava a posicionar seu corpo sobre o dela, observando seu lábio inferior sendo castigado por seus dentes e uma fina camada se suor cobrindo seu rosto lindo. Ele pegou em seu queixo e libertou o lábio extremamente avermelhado da morena, depositando um selinho ali. Ela abriu os olhos e sua respiração continuava um pouco errática. Um pequeno sorriso brotava em seus lábios.

– Edward... Eu...! – deixou a frase no ar, sabendo que o rapaz entenderia o que ela queria dizer.

– Sim. Viu só? Eu disse que o problema não era só com você – falou, sorrindo de volta para ela. De repente, eles não sabiam mais o que dizer, então ficaram apenas se encarando e sentindo a respiração um do outro.

Bella sentiu algo rígido contra sua coxa, perto da virilha, e se tocou de que Edward deveria estar necessitado de alívio também. Sorriu diante daquilo, pois constatou que ele se ocupou apenas em dar a ela o que ninguém nunca deu. Ela ergueu sua mão esquerda e pousou-a na nuca de Edward, puxando o rosto do rapaz para o seu, beijando seus lábios.

Ele correspondeu imediatamente e logo suas línguas se acariciavam enquanto seus lábios se moviam em sincronia. Bella usou a mão livre para acariciar o peito definido de Edward, passando por seu abdômen e seguindo em direção à sua cueca. Desceu mais um pouco e encontrou o membro rígido do rapaz, que gemeu em sua boca com o contato. Animada com sua reação, a morena continuou a tocá-lo, infiltrando sua mão por dentro da boxer de Edward, encontrando o pênis macio e pulsante do rapaz, que beijava seu pescoço e gemia ao mesmo tempo. Ela movimentava sua mão para cima e para baixo, e pôde sentir um rosnado dele contra sua pele quando passou seu polegargentilmente pela extremidade.

– Bella... _Uhn_ – gemeu no ouvido da morena, que já sentia sua excitação crescer novamente. Sua mão continuava trabalhando em Edward, que desceu seus beijos pela clavícula de Bella até chegar a seus seios, recebendo um gemido da mesma.

A morena, por sua vez, usou a mão que continuava na nuca do rapaz para puxá-lo novamente para cima e olhar em seus olhos para falar.

– Edward, eu... Eu quero – disse numa súplica.

– O quê? – perguntou ele, beijando o rosto da morena. Edward entendeu o que ela queria, mas estava louco para ouvi-la dizer com todas as letras.

– Você – respondeu simplesmente, corando.

– Eu estou aqui – replicou Edward, divertindo-se com a situação, ainda extasiado por estar sentindo a mão pequena e quente de Bella trabalhando em seu membro.

– Você sabe o que eu quis dizer... Para com isso – reclamou ela, fechando os olhos ao sentir o rapaz mordiscar seu pescoço.

– Não, eu não sei... Você precisa me dizer – insistiu.

– Edward, por favor...

– Por favor...?

– Me fode, Edward! – esbravejou finalmente, fazendo o rapaz rir de satisfação.

– Seu pedido é uma ordem, baby – disse e desceu seus lábios sobre os de Bella novamente, beijando-a com volúpia.

A morena retirou sua mão do pênis dele e começou a puxar sua boxer para baixo com os pés até que ela estivesse na altura de seus joelhos, quando o próprio Edward terminou de livrar-se da peça. Ele esticou o braço até sua mão encontrar a gaveta do criado-mudo ao lado da cama, abriu-a e retirou um preservativo. Depositou mais um beijo nos lábios de Bella antes de ajoelhar-se na cama para vestir a camisinha. A morena o observou e mordeu os lábios ao olhar para o membro rosado e ereto que estivera em sua mão há poucos minutos.

Depois de proteger-se, Edward voltou a posicionar seu corpo sobre o de Bella, que prontamente separou suas coxas para que o rapaz se acomodasse ali. Ela olhou em seus profundos olhos verdes e novamente mordeu os lábios, recebendo um sorriso torto de Edward, que fez com que a urgência de tê-lo dentro dela se tornasse maior. A morena passou suas pernas pelo quadril do rapaz, incentivando-o a penetrá-la. Ele perdeu qualquer noção ou coerência ao sentir a extremidade de seu membro em contato com a entrada molhada de Bella, e não perdeu mais tempo, penetrando-a rapidamente.

Eles gemeram em uníssono com o contato, e Edward esperou que Bella se acostumasse com seu tamanho dentro dela, que logo impulsionou seu quadril para cima, num modo de dizer-lhe para que se movesse. O rapaz começou um ritmo de impulso e recuo que fez Bella gemer mais e mais alto a cada investida. A morena agarrou os ombros de Edward ao mesmo tempo em que movia seu quadril em direção ao dele de modo que pudessem movimentar-se em sincronia. Ele levou sua mão à coxa de Bella e puxou-a mais para cima, para assim penetrá-la mais fundo.

– Oh, Edward... Isso! Bem aí, bem aí... – ela dizia ao sentir Edward estocar profundamente atingindo um ponto dentro dela que a fazia praticamente gritar embaixo dele. O rapaz sorriu de prazer e satisfação e desceu seus lábios sobre os de Bella, beijando-os desajeitadamente.

Ele estava perto, tão perto. Sentir a carne macia de Bella o envolver naquele ritmo alucinante estava levando-o à loucura. Ele logo aumentou a velocidade das estocadas para que Bella pudesse gozar junto com ele. A morena começou a sentir seu baixo ventre apertar novamente e cravou suas unhas curtas nas costas de Edward conforme ele se movia mais rápido.

– Bella... Merda, eu vou gozar... Ah... – ele grunhiu no ouvido dela.

– Uhn... Eu também... – E com mais duas estocadas ela explodiu num orgasmo intenso novamente, sendo acompanhada por Edward.

Bella pôde sentir os músculos dele retesarem sob suas mãos enquanto ele se liberava no preservativo, e em seguida deixar seu corpo cansado cair sobre o dela. Suas respirações estavam pesadas e seus corpos incrivelmente relaxados. Edward ergueu seu rosto após um tempo e olhou para o de Bella, que o encarou de volta enquanto a mão do rapaz retirava alguns fios de cabelo que estavam grudados em sua testa. Ela sorriu com esse gesto e Edward rolou para o lado, deitando de barriga para cima também, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– Nossa, isso foi realmente incrível – comentou olhando para o teto. – Eu nunca tive um orgasmo tão intenso, tão gostoso quanto esse, sério mesmo. E, puta que pariu Bella, que boceta gost... – ele interrompeu seu discurso incoerente pós-orgasmo ao olhar para o lado e ver que Bella tinha os olhos fechados e ressonava tranquilamente. O rapaz sorriu e puxou a morena adormecida para seus braços, acomodando sua cabeça em seu ombro e beijou levemente seus cabelos antes de também cair no sono.

**(...)**

Horas depois, Bella despertou sentindo um vento frio bater em suas costas desnudas. Abriu os olhos lentamente e deparou-se com um local desconhecido. Sentou-se devagar na cama e olhou em volta, percebendo vagamente que já havia anoitecido. Suspirou, lembrando-se do que a levou até ali. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seus lábios quando em sua mente surgiram imagens do que aconteceu naquela cama durante a tarde. Estava sozinha e pôs-se a pensar onde estaria Edward. No banheiro do quarto não estava, pois pela porta entreaberta pôde ver que a luz estava apagada. Avistou sua roupa cuidadosamente dobrada sobre uma poltrona no canto do quarto e sorriu mais ainda. Entretanto, ao levantar para vestir-se viu uma camisa de botões de Edward dobrada ao lado da sua roupa e não se conteve ao pegá-la e levá-la até seu rosto, inspirando o cheiro dele. Não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo, mas havia algo em relação àquele rapaz ruivo e de olhos verdes que a deixava feliz, além da parte do sexo. Ela então vestiu a camisa, abotoando apenas alguns botões e deixando que as mangas cobrissem suas mãos. Estava pronta para ir ao banheiro quando um barulho a sobressaltou.

_Rock my world into the sunlight, make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight, when we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a domino*_

Seu celular tocou em algum lugar por ali e ela tentou seguir o som, até tatear por entre suas roupas e encontrá-lo no bolso da calça. Tremeu um pouco ao olhar o nome na tela. Ela estava tão extasiada e sentindo-se nas nuvens que esqueceu completamente de que suas amigas não sabiam onde ela estava. Relutantemente apertou o botão e levou o aparelho à orelha.

– _ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU? TEM IDEIA DO QUANTO ESTAMOS PREOCUPADAS? VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO?_ - A morena teve que afastar o celular do ouvido devido aos gritos estridentes de Alice. Limpou a garganta antes de acalmar a amiga.

– Calma, Alice! Eu estou bem – disse simplesmente, mas sua amiga não se conformou.

– _Bella, onde você está? Por que sumiu o dia todo?_ – perguntou. _Ih, ferrou_, pensou Bella.

– Ahm... Eu estava na Starbucks e perdi a noção do tempo – tentou explicar nervosa, mas é claro que não colou.

– _Me engana que eu gosto, Isabella! Vai me dizer que está na tal Starbucks até agora?_ – indagou Alice e Bella bufou.

– Não, eu... Alice, eu estou na casa de um amigo.

– _Amigo? Que amigo?_

– Err... Eu o conheci na Starbucks e... Sabe... – Ela não conseguia explicar direito. Mas Alice e toda aquela história de sexto sentido pôde captar o que ela estava querendo dizer.

– _Ahhh, entendi!_ – Soltou um risinho. – _Mas você, hein, Bella! Mal terminou com o Jacob e já está transando com outro!_ – disse gargalhando e Bella pôde ouvir alguém rindo com ela. Provavelmente Rosalie.

– Alice! – rosnou a morena por entre os dentes. – Eu não disse isso!

– _Aham, claro que não_ – debochou e o rosto de Bella ruborizou. – _Você pode me dizer se por acaso vai voltar pra casa hoje?_ – perguntou sarcasticamente e a morena franziu o cenho.

– Claro que vou. Por que a pergunta? – quis saber.

– _Ah, porque talvez você quisesse ter mais uma sessão de sexo selvagem com o seu "amigo"_ – explicou ainda rindo. Bella revirou os olhos.

– Argh, Alice! Olha, eu vou desligar. A gente se vê mais tarde.

– _Ou não, né!_

– Tchau! – Desligou na cara da amiga.

Entretanto, Bella se pôs a pensar no que Alice havia dito. Ela queria ir embora? Queria que aquilo acabasse? E o que era exatamente _aquilo_? Dúvidas começaram a povoar sua cabeça. Talvez Edward tivesse feito aquilo apenas pelo "favor" mesmo. Sua mente pessimista não a permitia pensar que ele havia realmente gostado dela assim como ela dele. Pegou suas roupas e quando estava começando a abrir sua calça para vesti-la, ouviu Edward passar pela porta do quarto. Seu coração disparou e seu rosto esquentou. Agora ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer, assim como ele também não. Ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos até que as vestes de Bella chamaram a atenção de Edward. Por um momento sentiu-se como um adolescente excitado apenas com aquela visão. A morena notou seu olhar e ruborizou mais ainda, desviando o rosto.

– Hey – disse ele num sussurro e ela o olhou novamente.

– Hey – respondeu. O rapaz fechou a porta atrás de si e aproximou-se dela aos poucos.

– Você ficou linda vestida assim – comentou e Bella sorriu envergonhada.

– Err... Me desculpe, eu encontrei ali e... – começou, mas Edward pôs um dedo em seus lábios, impedindo-a de continuar.

– Não tem problema. Já disse que ficou linda – disse, colocando uma mecha do cabelo da morena atrás de sua orelha, fazendo-a arrepiar-se ligeiramente. – Está com fome? – perguntou carinhosamente e Bella apenas moveu a cabeça positivamente. – Eu pedi comida para nós. Deve estar chegando. Vem – pediu puxando-a pela mão e levando-a até sua cozinha.

Bella se sentou em um dos bancos que haviam perto da bancada enquanto observava Edward ir até à geladeira e pegar duas garrafinhas de água. Ele usava apenas uma calça e pijama, deixando seu peito e suas costas branquinhas à mostra. O rapaz entregou uma das garrafinhas a ela e abriu a sua, levando-a até sua boca, e Bella o observou. Seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar de seus lábios avermelhados em contato com a garrafa e seu pomo de Adão movendo-se enquanto a água passava por sua garganta. Sentiu vontade de passear com seus lábios e língua por ali, perguntando-se se havia passado de insensível e frígida a maníaca por sexo. Ele reparou o olhar dela sobre ele e sorriu, aproximando-se dela e beijando seus lábios com carinho. A morena sorriu contra a boca dele, infiltrando seus dedos por entre os fios de cabelo macios de Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia triste por ter que ir embora mais tarde.

A campainha tocou, interrompendo-os. Edward bufou e separou-se de Bella a contra gosto.

– Deve ser a comida. Espera um pouquinho. – Deu mais um selinho nela e foi abrir a porta, logo voltando com embalagens de um restaurante italiano. Mais uma vez Bella se viu encantada. Era sua comida preferida.

Eles comeram tranquilamente na bancada da cozinha, trocando olhares, carícias, alguns beijinhos e poucas palavras. Assim que a refeição acabou, Edward jogou as embalagens vazias no lixo e Bella levou a pouca louça para a pia, fazendo menção de lavar quando o rapaz a interrompeu, puxando-a pelo braço.

– Você não precisa lavar nada – disse. Bella revirou os olhos.

– Eu sei que não, mas é só um pouquinho. Não dá trabalho nenhum – retrucou voltando e pegando a esponja.

– É sério, deixa aí. Eu lavo depois – objetou agora beijando o pescoço da morena, a fim de persuadi-la.

– Sem essa, Edward. É rapidinho – continuou teimando, começando a ensaboar e ignorando as mãos de Edward passeando por sua barriga.

Era para ser uma tarefa rápida, mas ficou meio difícil quando Edward resolveu provocá-la, beijando e mordiscando seu pescoço e orelha, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a cintura e a barriga dela, chegando perigosamente perto de seus seios. Assim que ela pôs a última peça de louça no escorredor de pratos, virou-se de frente para o rapaz e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés e atacando sua boca. Uma nova sessão de amassos se iniciava, e Edward levou a morena até à bancada, erguendo-a e colocando-a sentada sobre a mesma. Suas mãos passeavam pelas curvas que o havia deixado louco no momento em que ele pôde senti-las naquela tarde enquanto Bella passava suas pernas pela cintura dele, trazendo-o para mais perto dela.

Assim que a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto, o rapaz migrou seus lábios para a mandíbula da morena, beijando e mordiscando até chegar novamente ao seu pescoço. Ele desenvolveu uma espécie de tara pelo pescoço de Bella, já que era o local onde ele melhor podia sentir seu cheiro. Ela continuava com as pernas em torno dele e agarrava seus ombros, sentindo a boca quente de Edward em sua pele.

– Você vai ficar aqui, não vai? – perguntou ele, ainda beijando-a, migrando suas mãos até os botões da camisa que ela vestia e abrindo-os um por um. Bella sorriu satisfeita.

– Você quer que eu fique? – indagou de volta num sussurro, sentindo a mão dele contra seu seio desnudo.

– Claro que eu quero. Quero muito – respondeu, pegando a morena no colo e levando-a para o quarto mais uma vez, fazendo Bella deixar de lado as dúvidas e encanações que passaram por sua cabeça no instante em que sentiu Edward dentro dela novamente, proporcionando-lhe o prazer que só ele sabia lhe dar. Resolveu aproveitar o maravilhoso momento, sem pensar no que poderia ou não acontecer no dia seguinte.

Afinal, o amanhã podia ficar para amanhã.

.

* * *

*Música: Domino – Jessie J ( www. youtube .watch?v=UJtB55MaoD0) *retirar os espaços*

* * *

**N/A: Soooo... Primeiro eu quero agradecer à **Annie Kartchner (Nee)** por se dispor a ser minha pre-reader e me dar sua humilde opinião e me incentivar a postar essa o/s, e à **Ju Hayes (Jubscoito)** por betar pra mim e deixar tudo mais bonitinho e por me incentivar também. Obrigada, gente! :3**

**E agora, eu quero saber o que vocês, leitoras, acharam. Se chegaram até aqui quer dizer que leram tudo e com certeza tem algo a me dizer, não é mesmo? Então, deixem reviews, ok?**

**Não garanto nada sobre extras dessa one, mas se surgir ideia e inspiração eu escrevo, ok?**

**Bom... É só, isso, haha.**

**Beeijos e até a próxima! :***

**N/B: Hey! Meu primeiro trabalho com a Lis como beta-autora e não autora-beta chegou arrasando, hein? Podem falar, eu também achei a história quente. Ideal para as pessoas que estão jogadas na cama com cobertores aproveitando na ressaca de brigadeiro o dia de hoje e... vocês entenderam, babando por ~histórias. Deixem muito amor aí embaixo, nessa caixinha linda de review, ok? Ok! Beijo, Ju.**


End file.
